deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Manufacturing Plant Admin Building computers
The''' Sarif Manufacturing Plant Admin Building computers are a collection of computers appearing in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. They are located in Sarif Industries manufacturing plant at Milwaukee Junction. All of the computers in the Admin Building have a security rating of 1. They therefore must be hacked if the login details are not known. E-mails '''FINAL PUSH ON CONTRACT 2027001 FROM: Josie Thorpe TO: ALL STAFF Hello everyone, As you know, we are nearing the final stages of production for the Typhoon System. First, I'd like to thank you all for your hard work and dedication over the past weeks. Everyone should be proud. To successfully meet the rapidly approaching deadline we must make one final push. To do this, we will need to increase production, running the plant on a 24/7 schedule. This means assembling a production staff for the next two weekends. If you are interested in working one or both of the weekend shifts please sign up at my office. If you choose to work, you will be compensated accordingly. Josie Josie Thorpe Plant Manager Sarif Industries 'Weekend Overtime' FROM: Josie Thorpe TO: ALL STAFF Hello again, I have been looking at the sign-up for this weekend and I noticed that we are still several people short of full staff. Now I cannot stress enough how important this contract is to David, myself, and many of you. So please consider making one small sacrifice for the good of the team. We’re counting on you! Josie Josie Thorpe Plant Manager Sarif Industries 'FWD: theatre tickets' FROM: Peggie Kline TO: ALL STAFF Thought MAYBE someone is interested? Good luck! Peggie > Pete Garque sent a message to the members >of the Motor City Theater Lovers group. > >……………… > Subject: Broadway Tickets Raffle. >Motor City Theater Lovers is raffling off two >tickets to see “Love Abounds”, now I its second >run on Broadway. (Transportation to New York >City is not included in the drawing.) All raffle >proceeds will be used to support next seasons >productions. > >Help keep theater alive!!! 'Maintaining Plant Security' FROM: Frank Pritchard TO: ALL STAFF ******IMPORTANT****** Due to the highly competitive and rapidly changing nature of this industry, facility security is of the utmost importance around here. Therefore, I am REMINDING employees to maintain the HIGHEST STANDARDS POSSIBLE to ensure that all work-related issues remain OFF-LIMITS to non-employees. * DO NOT allow others to enter the facility using YOUR employee key card. * DO NOT ask husbands, wives, or children to meet you inside the building. * And most importantly of all, DO NOT play shareware games during your lunch hour! Security is no laughing joke, people. Thanks you for being aware of it. Frank Pritchard Chief of Network Security Sarif Industries 'Reminder ANNUAL BBQ, “ANOTHER YEAR SOBER” is tomorrow at 2:30!' FROM: meetingup@meetingup.det.com TO: Foster Brooks Your meeting-up group has a meeting tomorrow. There’s still room for 35 more. Details: Grand Circus Park 2:30pm Meet on the south side. 'Typhoon Production Schedules' FROM: Shantel Grimes TO: Clint Parker Hey Clint! I know I'm kind of being obsessive about this, but could you send me the Production Schedules for the Typhoon Project? I may have found a way to maximize efficiency. Just need to do some number crunching. Thanks. I appreciate it. Shantel 'Soda cans' FROM: Samantha Barby TO: ALL STAFF Guys, PLEASE remember to wash out your soda cans before depositing them in the recycling bins. The sugar in those things are attracting an awful lot of gnats lately. P.S. You know soda isn't good for you, don’t you? 'PROJECT 022010' FROM: Greg Thorpe TO: Tim Caldwell Tim, Just heard from Josie that you and your team have been given clearance to move forward on the re-rig plan. I've scheduled a meeting between you, Hal Porter and me to review workflow and some technical aspects. Are you free to meet this Thursday at 4? And congrats on being selected. If this re-rig improves production flow, HQ will be very happy with us! Greg Greg Thorpe Line Manager Sarif Industries 'RE: Series Seven' FROM: broncofan@yazura.det.usa TO Tim Caldwell Bring it on, man. Fridge is stocked and ready to go! Tim Caldwell (tcaldwell@SI.factory.det) wrote: >Danny boy! Tigers V. Orioles. On Picus Monday >night. You up for it? 'Specs' FROM: Robert McCauflin TO: Forrest Marchand Just got the specs the lab sent over on this baby. I gotta tell you, it really makes me nervous. I mean I call myself a patriot and all that, but have you seen what this thing does? Should we REALLY be putting something like this out on the market? It’s a suicide-bombers dream! 'New shipment in' FROM: Seurat TO: Greg Thorpe back in town, egghead. whole new cart of merchandise. u wann take look, stop by -S 'Project 022010' FROM: Josie Thorpe TO: Greg Thorpe Just finished looking over the re-rig plan Tim Caldwell came up with fir Assembly line 2. It’s ambitious, but I really think it could work. And if we can prove it can cut down line-run time without compromising safety and quality, I'm pretty sure David will agree with it. Tell Tim his team has the go ahead. Then set up a meeting with them to review workflow and technical aspects. (I don’t need to attend.) -J P.S. In case I forgot to tell you this morning, thanks. And I am really looking forward to date night next week. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution computers